How It Happened
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Harry falls deeply in love with his DADA professor, Remus Lupin. Will he hide his feelings or fight for the man he loves? Lots of fluff and please R
1. Harry's Love Interest

Chapter One: Harry's Love Interest

Harry sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, gazing at Remus Lupin-his teacher and crush ever since he met the strange man on the train.

'He's so beautiful,' Harry thought as he stared at the man grading papers. Lupin looked up and caught Harry's gaze. Harry blushed and quickly looked down, continuing on the essay they were working on.

"Harry, may I see you after class?" Lupin whispered as he passed to answer a student's question. Harry nodded silently in agreement, eager to spend quality time with Lupin. Of course he knew that wasn't why his crush had asked to see him.

But he was close. "Harry," Lupin sighed. "I think you are aware of why I have asked you to stay. In case you are confused, I think you've been a bit…distant, shall I say. Answer me this: what is going on in that bright mind of yours?"

Harry gulped and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well…" Did Lupin somehow know he was Harry's love interest?

"What are you keeping from me, Harry?" Lupin questioned. He reached up to stroke his student's cheek gently, and without thinking, Harry closed his eyes. He swallowed and looked down, tears in his eyes.

"Should we discuss this over dinner?" Lupin murmured softly. "I'll take you to my favorite restaurant in Hogsmeade."

A tear slipped out of Harry's eye. "Okay," Harry choked. To his surprise, Lupin pulled him into a soft hug.

"Don't cry, Harry," Lupin instructed, wiping Harry's tears away. "Go on to class now. Does Friday here at seven work?"

Harry nodded. All he wanted to do was kiss Lupin breathless. Instead he nodded, hugged Lupin again, and headed off to class.


	2. The Dinner

Chapter Two: The Dinner

A nervous Harry stood in the bathroom Friday night, looking at himself one last time in the mirror. He was about to head down to Lupin's classroom, where he would escort Harry to dinner.

"Harry," Lupin greeted him after opening the door. "You look great. What, may I ask, is the occasion?"

"You," Harry said. Lupin laughed. "Thank you so much, professor."

"Call me Remus," Remus suggested. Suddenly, Harry realized how close they were. He was five inches away from being more intimate with his professor than he could have ever dreamed.

Remus quietly cleared his throat, interrupting the moment as Harry was about to lean in. Disappointed , Harry took a step back. "Shall we go? We've got dinner reservations." Harry nodded silently. "Well, come on, then. I suggest you take my hand."

Hesitantly, Harry slipped his hand into Remus's and pressed himself close to the man he loved. They Apparated into a dark alley-however, they walked onto a lit street a few seconds later and into a dim restaurant with one candle on each table for light.

"I have your table ready, sir," the waitress said after he told her his name. The waitress ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as she led them to their table. Harry boiled with anger. She was flirting with _his_ Remus. Remus, oblivious to Harry's fury with the waitress, slid in the seat opposite Harry in the booth.

"Napkin in your lap, Harry, come on," Remus scolded him, and Harry quickly proceeded with his napkin. "So tell me. What's been bothering you?" "I…"Harry trailed off. "I can't say, professor."

"Harry," Remus murmured, reaching across the table for Harry's hand. "You can tell me anything."

"Not anything," Harry disagreed.

"What do you mean?"

"Pr-I mean, Remus," Harry corrected himself. He needed to distract his crush. "I've been wondering. Could you tell me about my parents? And Sirius? When you all were in school?" Harry hadn't seen his godfather in ages. And he missed him terribly. He hoped Remus could make Sirius feel closer to him. But Sirius was in hiding, stuck at Grimmauld Place with nowhere to go, nothing to do, while everyone else lived. It wasn't like the Ministry of Magic would allow him to spend quality time with the man they _thought _killed Peter Pettigrew.

"Ah, yes," Remus said after a moment of silence. Harry then noticed Remus was still holding his hand. Remus stroked Harry's fingers with his own-deep in thought, Harry could tell. "Your mother. Beautiful, redheaded, she could be anybody's friend. She was very popular, Lily Evans. But she wasn't popular for her beauty or for how cool she was, though she was both. She was popular because she was fun and nice and a great friend."

Harry smiled at the man across the table. Listening to his love talk about his parents almost made him forget about his crush on Remus. Almost. "You're a lot like your mother, Harry. More so than you know." Remus squeezed Harry's hand.

"And let's just say," Remus went on, "that your father had a thing for trouble. I always covered up for him and Sirius whenever they pulled pranks. We played 'Truth or Dare' quite a bit in school. Actually, that was how Sirius found out about my crush on him. We dated for a while, but we grew apart when he was sent to Azkaban. Broke my heart." Remus suddenly looked sad, speaking of Sirius. Harry, concerned, got up and scooted in beside him to hug him. "I loved him." Remus said into Harry's hair. When Harry pulled back though, his professor smiled.

"I love him too," Harry declared.

"Mm," Remus said thoughtfully. "Have you told him that?"

Harry thought about this for a moment. "No," he finally answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had a brilliant time tonight," Harry said, pressed close to Remus as they arrived at the DADA classroom door. "Thanks. I needed it."

"Anytime, Harry," said Remus. "So. Who might you be taking to the Yule Ball?"

Bloody hell! Harry had been so caught up in his love for Remus, he'd completely forgotten about the Yule Ball! "Um…I don't think I'm going." It was the truth, anyway. If Harry wasn't going with Remus, he didn't want to go at all.

"You _have_ to go, Harry," Remus insisted, "it's the Yule Ball."

Harry was quite uncomfortable at the moment, talking to Remus about a ball Harry was dying to take him to. But he knew he couldn't ask.

"I'll be there," Remus informed. Harry nodded miserably. "See you tomorrow night."

Harry nodded again, gave Remus a lasting hug, and left with an aching heart. He had wanted so badly to kiss Remus at that moment, just to kiss him over and over.


	3. The Yule Ball

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, my internet was down for about 24 hours and I was dying to put this chapter online. **

**Fairyprincess91: Thanks****J**

**Moon's Secret Dream: You can Apparate as long as you're with a teacher. Obviously this is the case.**

**MWPP-Mauraders-Forever: I think the heart stopping is a great idea. It will tear Remus up-in front of everybody-and make their relationship known. **

**Moon's Secret Dream: I know, right? I only found like 1 or 2 others Remus/Harry fanfictions and yes, even less complete ones. **

Chapter Three: The Yule Ball

The ball came before Harry knew it. Ron and Hermione were going together-it was about time, Harry had said, having watched his two best friends fall in love with each other. But he knew he had to ask Remus before it was too late. The ball was in three hours.

Harry nervously knocked on the door of Remus's private quarters. After a few moments Remus opened the door, a shocked look on his face. "What brings you here, Harry?"

Harry blushed scarlet. "I…"

"What is it, Harry?" Remus questioned softly. "I take it you haven't come here for some supper."

Harry gulped and ran a hand through his hair. Remus thought he was a lot like James when he did that. "I…nothing, it's stupid. See you tonight, Remus."_ I love you._ With that, Harry fled as quickly as possible.

Remus stared after his student, curious and confused as ever.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxX

The Great Hall was beautiful. It had been transformed into a winter wonderland, much like the one outside. Harry spotted Remus standing with some of the other professors, talking to them with a glass of wine in each of their hands. Remus looked handsome, Harry thought, but he was too nervous to talk to him after what had happened earlier.

"Harry," Ron said from behind him. Harry jumped and whirled around. "You've got to come check out this chocolate fountain, mate. It's bloody brilliant!"

Harry was thankful to Ron that he had gotten him distracted from his crush. So Harry eagerly followed his best friend over to the fountain. He ate a few pretzels and strawberries before turning around and seeing Remus right behind him.

"Good evening, Harry," Remus said in what Harry thought was a professional voice.

"Professor," Harry greeted him. They had agreed over dinner the other night that Harry would call him 'professor' whenever they weren't alone.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very." _Not as beautiful as you. _Suddenly, the fast music stopped and a slow song came on. "Professor, would you dance with me?"

Remus nodded and the two headed onto the dance floor. Harry rested his head on Remus's chest and felt Remus's arms wrap softly around him. They turned in circles without speaking for a few moments, Harry feeling completely relaxed and safe and loved when Remus held him like this.

"What happened earlier?" Remus questioned, his cheek resting on the top of Harry's head.

"I don't exactly wish to talk about it now, professor," Harry decided. He had hoped and prayed that Remus wouldn't bring it up anytime soon, even though he'd known Remus would. Remus wasn't stupid-in fact, he was one of the brightest people Harry had ever met, along with Hermione.

Harry felt Remus nod. "When you do, you're more than welcome to talk about it with me."

"Thanks, professor," Harry said gratefully. He didn't deserve Remus's love, even if Remus did love him. Remus surprised Harry then by twirling him, making Harry smile for the first time that night. Remus's arms went around Harry's waist then, and Harry wished they were further down. But the waist would do, for now.

A fast song came on then, and Harry and Remus left the floor. "Professor, I…I think I'm ready to talk."

"Not here," Remus decided, looking around the room. "It's too crowded. Follow me." He led Harry out of the Great Hall and outside on a snow-covered balcony. Snow was lightly falling, and Harry inched closer to Remus as they looked out at the frozen river.

"I'm confused, Remus," Harry began. He was ready now. He knew he could do it. Remus gave him a worried look. "I thought I liked girls, like with Cho. But when we kissed, I felt nothing. I haven't liked any other girls, not even Hermione-at least not more than as a friend. Remus, I think I'm gay. That's what's been bothering me."

Remus nodded understandingly. "I remember having the same thoughts when I was your age, Harry. And it's okay to be gay. You must know that."

"I know I've been sort of distant," Harry continued, "in class. It's because…it's because I love you." Tears streamed down Harry's face. "I love you, Remus John Lupin, and I can't hold it in any longer. I just can't." Harry looked down at the snow and fell completely silent. Harry couldn't even look at Remus at this point. He could imagine Remus's glare of hatred now, and it made tears spring to his eyes.

Remus sighed. Harry didn't think it was an angry sigh, only a sigh of understanding and realization. "Harry, I see you are conflicted," Remus began, for once unsure himself.

Harry immediately cut the werewolf off. "I'm definitely _not_ conflicted of my feelings for you, Remus Lupin!" he shouted. "I've loved you for bloody months! You don't know what it's like-"

"Don't say that ,because we both know it's not true," Remus interrupted him. "I fell for Sirius, my best friend. Do you think I would have jumped for joy at losing him?" Harry absentmindedly shook his head. Remus's voice softened then. "Harry, I wish I could be with you. I really do. But I'm still your teacher. It would be extremely inappropriate and I'm old enough to be your father-heck, I was _friends_ with your father."

"You really think I give a bloody damn about all of those things?" Harry asked, infuriated.

"I kind of already guessed you don't," Remus answered, grinning for the first time since Harry's confession of love for him.

"Remus, will…will you kiss me?" Harry stuttered.

Remus nodded slightly and leaned in close. They were so close at this point that their noses touched, and Harry's heart thundered in his chest. Their lips touched softly, and Harry froze before settling into the kiss. He moved his lips in harmony with the older man's, clinging to Remus's dress robes as if to never let him go. Remus tasted delicious. He smelled _and _tasted of chocolate, Harry now knew. He ran his tongue over Remus's, letting Remus explore Harry's mouth.

And, just like ever kiss, of course this one had to end. Remus pulled back and Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to get words out but not being able to form them.

"That was delicious," Harry finally said after a long silence. "So…will you be with me?"

"We can't tell anyone, do you hear me Harry?" Remus said sternly, sounding a lot like when he had confiscated the Mauraders Map from him third year. "Not even Sirius. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Harry gasped, unable to believe Remus was his now. His and only his. Harry pressed their lips together, their second kiss and first as a couple. "But you have to go on a date with me in return."

Remus smiled. "It would be an honor." They kissed again, and the whole world felt like it was melting away, just like the snow around them.


	4. Anything But Sober

Chapter Four: Anything But Sober

"That was the best night of my life," Remus slurred. After their event on the balcony, Harry had left his new boyfriend to go be with his friends, as not to get them suspicious and question him later. He didn't know where Remus had gone or what he was doing after that, but he could guess because he had led his teacher out of the Great Hall drunk as a doorknob.

"Okay," Harry agreed. The young girl in the portrait automatically let them in, seeing how wasted Remus was. Harry helped said man sit on the couch and wrapped a blanket around him.

"Kiss me, Harry," Remus mumbled. "Please."

"No, no, no," Harry protested, but Remus pulled him onto the couch and sloppily kissed him. This was nothing like when they had kissed on the balcony. "Remus, stop it! Think about what you're doing!"

"What good is thinking?" Remus wrapped Harry in a strong embrace and kissed his neck.

"Remus, please, stop." Harry wriggled out of Remus's arms and got off the couch. "I think tonight is way too soon, and anyways, I don't want to do it when you won't remember it the next morning." Harry suddenly felt sad and alone. All he wanted was to let Remus hold him, but at the same time he didn't. What was wrong with him? "Goodnight…professor." He felt a pang of guilt for calling his love "professor" again like they weren't together, but instead of taking it back he turned and left with tears in his eyes.

"Did I think what happened really happen?" Remus asked Harry the next day. They were walking deep in the woods, and Remus was already past his hangover, as it was late in the afternoon.

"Uh, yeah, it did," Harry answered quietly.

Suddenly, Remus stopped. "Harry, I cannot say how immensely sorry I am. I don't know what I was thinking, getting drunk like that. I was so damn lucky that I didn't have class today-" Remus's words were cut off by a long, slow kiss.

"Remus," Harry murmured after it ended. "Shut up."

Remus smiled and they continued walking, hand in hand. "I guess I'm just nervous to be in a secret relationship no one knows about. And the full moon. I don't want to hurt you. It's in a week."

"I know," Harry said miserably. He would miss Remus terribly, even if it would only be for a few days. "I've been thinking a lot about that, actually. It'll be fine. I love you no matter what you are."

At that, Remus wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him close. "I don't deserve you," he said.

"Don't ever say that," Harry gasped. "Ever." He squeezed Remus's hand.

"I love you, Harry." They stopped at a beautiful view of the river, and Harry rested his head on his love's shoulder.

"I love you too, Remus."


	5. Weekend Romances

Chapter Five: Weekend Romances

On the first night that Remus turned into a werewolf, Harry went looking for a good place to have their first date. He thought about the Room of Requirement, and that would be his backup in case he found anything better. The balcony they'd had their first kiss on would be a bit…cold, Harry had decided.

Suddenly he had an idea that made his face light up in excitement. The prefects' bathroom! No one ever used it, courtesy of Moaning Myrtle. So he and Remus could have their date and not ever be caught.

Perfect, Harry thought. They'd have a picnic dinner there, and Harry would fill the bathroom with rose petals and candles. Would it be too much for a first date? Harry didn't think so. They loved each other, so did it really matter if they even went on a date?

Satisfied, Harry went back to his dormitory and climbed into bed. He allowed his darkest thoughts to slip into his brain again, as they always did by night. Remus touching him, kissing him, holding him. It made Harry shiver in pleasure just at the thought. With those thoughts in his mind, Harry eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Harry, wake up!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry sat up and blinked at the dazzling sunlight. "What for? It's Saturday, leave me alone." He flopped back onto his pillow, slipping into a daze.

"Hogsmeade," Ron explained. He shook his best friend until he finally sat up and moaned.

"All right, fine, I'm up," Harry surrendered, grinning and heading towards the bathroom. It was great to actually spend time with his friends, he thought as he got dressed.

"Harry, breakfast!" Seamus called. Harry reappeared out of the bathroom just as his dorm mates were heading down to breakfast. Harry caught up with them just in time to hear the latest gossip.

"So there's been a rumor," Ron was saying, "that a _teacher _was having a relationship with a _student_."

This made Harry's eyes widen. Who had seen Remus and Harry together? Or maybe it was just a nasty rumor and it had appeared out of coincidence. Harry sincerely hoped it was the second option. Either way, he would definitely have to let Remus know.

"Yeah, I saw Lupin dancing with a student," Seamus added. "Didn't see who it was, though. Looked a lot familiar from the back."

Uh-oh. It was definitely the first option. Harry gulped. "Maybe it was a teacher," he suggested.

"Could have been," Neville agreed. They entered the Great Hall then, and Harry was glad the conversation had ended.

"Say, Harry?" Neville said as they sat down. "You know Luna Lovegood?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Harry wondered where this was going.

"Well, I kinda like her," he went on, "as more than just a friend. Should I ask her out?"

Harry brightened, and Neville grinned. "Of course, mate. I'm happy for you. I think she likes you too."

Neville grinned wider. "Students, may I have your attention," Snape said then, silencing everybody. "The headmaster is sick at the present time, so I will be taking over. The second task of the Triwizard Tournament is on Tuesday of next week, so school will be cancelled." The Great hall erupted in cheers and whistles. "SILENCE!" Snape snarled. "You will follow your _second period class _to the stands by the lake. Second period. Is that understood?"

Well, this stunk. First, Remus was in his monthly cycle of being in his werewolf form. Of course then Snape had to take over as headmaster-temporarily, but still.

After breakfast, McGongagall led them out of the castle to go to Hogsmeade. When they got there Ron said, "I want to go into Fred and George's joke shop!"

"I want to go in the bookstore," Hermione added.

Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He didn't want to do anything without Remus. He wished they could go stand by the view of the Shrieking Shack and kiss, but that just wasn't going to happen. And with that rumor going around, Harry and Remus couldn't risk being seen together.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione questioned. Harry jumped and returned to the present.

"Oh, yeah," he reassured her. "Just thinking about the next task."

Hermione smiled understandingly. "Have fun while you're here, Harry. Don't be thinking about that until it comes."

Harry sighed. Hermione was right. He would have fun today, Remus or no Remus. He couldn't be miserable every time Remus wasn't around.

"I can't believe you _actually_ pulled that off, Ronald," Hermione said later. They were sitting alone in the common room, discussing the events of the day. In the joke shop, Ron had slipped a love potion into George's butterbeer, making him follow Snape around the rest of the day. Snape had gotten rather suspicious of him, which made Harry and Ron, who were hiding under the invisibility cloak, tremble with silent fits of laughter. Of course when George couldn't resist anymore and kissed a horrified Potions professor on the mouth, the potion wore off, and George ran away screaming with sheer terror. Fred running after his twin brother in hysterics.

"Yeah, that was priceless, mate," Harry agreed. They look on Snape's face…"They looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"Honestly, you two are so immature," Hermione scoffed. "George could get into so much trouble. Kissing a professor…" She shook her head. Harry thought of the many times his and Remus's lips had touched, and suddenly felt guilty about his friends' lack of knowledge.

"Ickle Georgiekins couldn't help himself," Ron said, and the two resumed their fits of laughter.

"All right, you two, that's enough," Hermione scolded them, sounding dangerously like McGonagall. "I'm going to bed." With that, she was off towards the girls' dormitory. Ron and Harry proceeded to their own dorm, where Harry got in bed and had yet another good night's sleep.

The next day was Sunday. Harry slept in late, and after waking up he studied Divination and wrote his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, waiting for it to finally be time to meet Remus.

Three p.m. passed. Four. Five. Six.

_At last_, Harry thought, setting down his books beside him on the bed with a heavy sigh. He needed to meet Remus outside his quarters. Finding himself a bit nervous and excited at the same time, he made his way down the familiar path to the teachers' quarters across the school.

Immediately when he knocked on the door, it opened and there stood Remus. He was dressed in a gray long-sleeved shirt and tan pants. Not a second later did Harry get a glimpse of his love, Remus pulled him in for a long kiss.

"In here," Remus moaned, and Harry led him in Remus's quarters and closed the door, their kiss never breaking. Harry found himself being pressed against the wall in a heated kiss.

"We have to go," Harry gasped when Remus finally broke the kiss to gaze lovingly at him.

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you," Harry informed. "Come on." He entwined his fingers with Remus's and led him out of the corridor and into the school halls. They took some steps up to the prefects' bathroom, where Harry opened the door and revealed what he had set up earlier.

"Harry," breathed Remus, his mouth dangling open.

"Is it too much?" Harry asked, wincing.

"No, no," Remus said quickly, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close. "It's beautiful. I love it."

Harry, relieved that it hadn't scared Remus off, rested his head on his teacher's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I can't wait till Grimmauld Place."

Remus smiled, his own eyes closed. "You miss Sirius, don't you?"

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling homesick. His heart began to ache for his godfather. "I miss him a lot."

"We'll see him soon," Remus promised him, giving Harry a light kiss on the lips.

Harry felt ready then. He knew it was time. He pulled Remus over to the velvet blanket spread out on the floor, and let his head rest on one of the many pillows he had conjured up. Remus, on top of him, trailed kisses all the way down his neck.

"Remus…" Harry murmured, pressing Remus close to him. They tore at each other's mouths, using their teeth and their tongues. They kissed hungrily and full of need.

And suddenly, Harry pulled back. "Harry…what's wrong?"

"I…" Harry sat up, sweat pouring down his face. "I…I can't. I'm sorry." Harry, tears in his eyes, ran out of the bathroom.

"Harry, wait!" Remus called. Harry stopped in the hallway, his face damp with both sweat and tears. "Did I do something?"

"It's just…I don't think I'm ready for…_that_," Harry tried to explain.

"It's okay, Harry." Remus went up to his boyfriend and cradled Harry's face in his hands. "We don't have to. I love you, not just for sex. I fell in love with you for you. You're beautiful, honest, caring…" Remus trailed off, seeing Harry's expression.

Harry launched himself into Remus's arms, and Remus just held him. They didn't speak for a long time, but they stood in the middle of the hallway locked in an embrace.

"Lupin." The low baritone voice interrupted them from their hug. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Of what?" Remus smirked and kissed Harry on the lips. "Of love?"

Snape's jaw dropped at that. "Remus!" hissed Harry. Snape would tell! What on earth did Remus think he was doing? "I shall report this to the headmaster, _immediately_," Snape snarled. "It is illegal for you to be with Potter unless he is of age, which in this case, he is not."

"Severus," Remus said calmly. Harry just stared at Remus, then Snape, then Remus… "If you ever tell Dumbledore about us, I will tell the whole of Hogwarts about you."

Snape's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't _dare_," he growled.

"Try me." Remus's voice scared Harry a bit. "Let's go, Harry." They left Snape alone in the hallway and turned the corner, heading back towards Remus's quarters.

"Remus," Harry said, "you said you would tell everyone about him. What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Harry, Severus is a vampire," Remus informed. Harry gasped and his eyes widened. "Don't tell, but I have another something against him. Severus is gay-and actually, he lusted after your father. He would murder me if I told you this bit, but he has a crush on you."

"W-wh-" Harry thought he might vomit.

Remus laughed then. "Don't be silly, Harry, I was only messing with you. The part about him being gay and lusting after James, though, that was true."

"Yeah right."

"No," Remus said, "really. Ask Sirius."

"What about his crush on my mother?" Harry asked next.

"Severus liked your mother as a friend," Remus explained, "but he loved your father all through school."

"Love?" They appeared at Remus's door then, and Remus stopped.

"Indeed." Remus grinned at Harry and escorted him in. To Harry's surprise, a blush formed on Remus's face. "I don't suppose you'd want to sleep here…"

"Overnight?" Harry was taken aback. "Brilliant!"

Remus looked happier than he had in a long time. He swept Harry up in his arms-another surprise. Remus was so strong. He didn't even seem to be bothered by Harry's weight, and he was fourteen! Remus tossed a laughing Harry on the bed and lay down himself. They kissed softly for a few minutes before Harry opened his mouth to yawn.

"You're tired," Remus observed. "Go to sleep, love. I'll be here."

Harry smiled and snuggled against Remus, his head on the older man's chest. "I love you." He said no more, having fallen asleep. Remus smiled and stroked Harry's messy hair until he fell asleep himself.


	6. The Second Task

Chapter Six: The Second Task

Harry woke up confused as to where he was. But when he opened his eyes, he realized he was laying on the chest of a certain werewolf. He wrapped his arms around Remus and sighed happily, wishing they could lay there forever.

"You're awake," Remus observed. He was combing his fingers through Harry's messy hair and smiling to himself.

"I'm awake." Harry yawned and looked up at Remus's handsome features. "Remus…can I ask you something?" Something had been bothering Harry for quite a while.

"You can ask or tell me anything, love," Remus answered, giving Harry a light kiss.

"Well, I-don't you want to be with someone your own age instead of a hormonic teenager?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Remus sighed, pulling the younger wizard close to him. "I will always love you, and nothing is going to change that."

Harry smiled. "I just want to think about _your _feelings too," he said. "Yours are as important as mine."

Remus nodded in agreement. "The second task is tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

"A bit," Harry admitted.

"Don't be." Remus hugged him tightly. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

The next day, Harry stood on the edge of the stands looking down at the water. When it was time, he dove into the water, eager to get it over with. He was confused. Where was the next clue?

After swimming around a while, he heard familiar singing. Then he remembered. The clue! The clue-he had put the dragon's egg underwater and had heard singing. Water…singing…

Suddenly, he saw some odd figures out of the corner of his eye. He looked over at them and his heart almost stopped. Floating in the water unconscious were Hermione, Ron, Draco and…Remus.

But this didn't look anything like the man Harry loved deeply. Remus's eyes were closed, and he wasn't even moving. Harry let out a sob and swam over to him, shaking him without any clue as to what he was doing. He grabbed Remus's hand and pulled him up to the surface.

To Harry's surprise, Remus coughed and spluttered. The startled werewolf opened his eyes, looked around, and then realized he was wet. "What in Merlin's name-" He was interrupted by a crushing hug from Harry.

"I thought you were dead!" Harry gasped. "I-" Before a very confused and frightened Remus knew what was going on, Harry let out an ear-piercing scream and was pulled underwater by Grindylows.

"Harry!" Remus shouted. He felt himself being pulled up and onto solid ground, but he was all for diving back in the water for Harry. Remus, for once, panicked.

When someone-meaning a certain Severus Snape-levitated Harry out of the water unconscious-Remus rushed over to Harry's limp, lifeless body. "Harry," Remus choked. Tears streamed down his face as he checked for a heartbeat. None. "No! Please!"

"Remus, calm down," Dumbledore said hoarsely, the headmaster's own eyes glistening with tears. "Harry is dead-"

"Harry, please don't leave me," Remus gasped, sobbing. "I love you. I love you-" His voice broke and he silently wept with everyone watching in pure silence.

"Remus?" Just in time, the crying werewolf lifted his head to see Harry's eyes fluttering open. "Remus-why are you crying?" Harry wiped a tear from Remus's eye, completely unaware that they had an audience.

"Your heart stopped," Remus said. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you so much," Harry agreed, pulling Remus down for a kiss. Their kiss was long and soft, and when it was over Harry realized that everyone had been watching the scene unfold.

"And now for the results," McGonagall said tensely, giving Harry and Remus a death glare that meant payback. "First place is…Cedric Diggory!" The tension was gone and clapping and cheering took its place. Remus and Harry only stared at each other, breathing heavily and anticipating what was to come.


	7. Coming Out

Chapter Seven: Coming Out

Remus and Harry sat in Dumbledore's office the day before Christmas break, completely silent and waiting for McGonagall to arrive. Snape was sitting in the office too-since he knew about him and Harry. It was so awkward and so strange sitting there with people knowing about Remus and Harry's relationship.

"Minerva," Dumbledore realized as McGonagall finally walked over to the opposite sofa and sat down. "At last."

"Professor-" Harry began, but McGonagall cut him off.

"Remus," she scolded, "what are you _thinking?_ Encouraging and interacting in a relationship with your student-and not only that, Sirius Black's godson!"

"Professor," Harry began again. "It isn't Remus's fault. I fell in love with him and told him. I know I shouldn't have, but I can't hide my feelings."

"It's-" McGonagall trembled with fury.

"Headmistress, if I may add something," Snape interfered. "I have seen how Mr. Potter looks at Lupin, and if I do say so myself he does love him. I am not saying that makes it okay for them to pursue a relationship, however do you think it necessary for you to keep them apart after Potter's childhood experiences?"

"Severus has a point, Minerva," Dumbledore agreed. "And as headmaster, I think Harry and Remus should still be together on the condition that Remus resigns as professor."

"But Professor-" Harry said miserably, tears in his eyes as he glanced over at Remus.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore said. "It's the only way I can allow it." "It's okay, love," Remus reassured his boyfriend, pulling him into a hug. "It isn't your fault-"

"Yes it is!" Harry mumbled into Remus's chest. He lifted his face a moment to speak. "I feel guilty already! It's because you love me that you have to quit!"

"No, no, it isn't," Remus soothed. To Dumbledore he said, "I'll be packed by tomorrow, Albus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Harry?" Remus asked. Harry had been crying ever since they got back, and now he had his face buried in a pillow, sobbing loudly.

Harry sat up. "I'm so sorry, Remus."

"Don't be sorry," Remus instructed, his arm around Harry as they sat on the edge of the bed. "It's my decision. I chose to resign because I love you."

"And that's what makes me feel so bloody awful," Harry said quietly.

"That's not necessary." Remus leaned in for a long kiss. After he pulled back he said, "Go be with your friends and pack."

"I love you," Harry said, hugging Remus before leaving the werewolf's quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Ron?" Harry asked uncertainly as he entered the dorm.

"Hey," Ron said flatly as he folded his dress robes and put them in his trunk. "Where were you?"

"With Remus," Harry said awkwardly as he went over to his own trunk and levitated all his clothes onto the bed.

"Figures."

"Please don't be mad at me, Ron," Harry begged. Anger boiled inside him when he realized Ron was ignoring him. "Ron!"

"What?!" Ron yelled, making Harry jump. "I'm mad at you because you didn't tell your best friend about you and Lupin!"

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to_ keep _being your best friend!" Harry yelled back.

"If you're really my best friend," Ron declared, "you might want to try being honest with me for a change." He left the dorm without another word and slammed the door.


	8. Grimmauld Place

Chapter Eight: Grimmauld Place

"And that's what happened." Harry and Remus were snuggled against each other on a bed on the Knight Bus, which was taking them to Sirius's house. Harry was laying in his usual spot on Remus's chest, with Remus's fingers combing through Harry's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Remus apologized. "What about Hermione?"

"She's pissed at me too," Harry informed. "So are all my other friends. Even Colin Creevey keeps giving me the evil eye." Colin was a fourth year student that was probably Harry's biggest fan. "Cedric's the only one who _isn't _pissed at me." Harry lifted his head up and kissed Remus on the mouth. "But I still have you, and that's what matters to me."

Remus smiled and was about to lean in for another kiss when the bus pulled up to the familiar house. "Let's go," Harry decided, pulling Remus off the bed as the driver unloaded their stuff onto the sidewalk. Remus pulled out his wand after the bus drove away and Harry watched the building expand. No second later had the gate been set into place that Harry ran up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Harry," Sirius sighed as he wrapped his arms around him. "How's my godson?"

"Brilliant," Harry murmured as the trunks were set on the floor by a certain werewolf. He remembered what Remus had said about telling Sirius he loved him, but he wanted to wait. He would do it when he got a chance alone with his godfather. "I missed you so much," he said. That would have to do for now.

"Oh, Harry, I missed you too," Sirius agreed. After finally pulling back, both wizards realized Remus was gone. How was it that he hadn't heard the werewolf leave? Remus's footsteps were as loud as an elephant's when he didn't have his mind on it, and never mind the creaky stairs.

_More proof that you love Sirius_, a voice hissed in the back of his mind, and for some reason it sounded a lot like Remus.

_Shut up_, Harry told the voice, and prayed he wasn't blushing.

"Let me show you to your room," Sirius decided, breaking the awkward silence. Harry followed his godfather up to the second floor. "You have the bedroom across from mine, and the bathroom is the first door on the left. If there's anything you need, I don't care if it's the middle of the night. Wake me up."

"Thanks," Harry said, and he really meant it.

After Sirius disappeared into his bedroom, Harry went to find Remus. He found him muttering _Wingardium Leviosa _on each of the trunks as they floated in the air. Remus said another spell to move them towards the steps.

"Remus." Harry stood in the hallway grinning at him.

"Oh." Remus looked up to find his love watching him. "Hey."

Harry walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Sirius is in his bedroom if you need him."

Remus nodded.

"Remus, do you think I should tell him?" Harry asked.

"Tell him what?" Remus wondered, curious.

"That I love him." Harry gave Remus the most serious stare he could manage.

"That's entirely up to you." They kissed again, and Harry let this one linger. "I know you do, by the way. I can see it in your eyes." Remus followed the trunks upstairs, leaving Harry alone in the hallway with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"I still can't believe I'm here." Harry and Sirius were walking by a beautiful lake in the backyard. "It feels like I haven't been here in forever."

Sirius smiled. "I can't believe it either." They walked in silence for a minute before Sirius said, "All right. What is it?"

"What?" Harry was confused. What did Sirius mean?

"You're keeping something from me," Sirius predicted. "I may have spent twelve years in Azkaban, Harry, but I'm not stupid. Whenever I'm around you you're always fidgety and you look quite uncomfortable."

"Well-" Harry scratched the back of his neck uncertainly.

"See?" Sirius asked. "There it is again."

"All right," Harry complained, "fine. I love you."

Sirius stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I love you," Harry repeated. To his surprise, he was pulled into a soft hug.

"I love you too, Harry," Sirius agreed. "Is that what you've been keeping from me?"

"It's stupid, I know," Harry kicked a rock as they resumed walking.

"No it isn't." Sirius smiled at him, and for once all felt right in the world.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the great comments-it's what keeps me going. In case you were confused, Harry doesn't love Sirius like he loves Remus. Because Harry had a hard childhood and he wasn't loved properly after his parents' deaths, it makes him hard to believe that he finally has someone who cares about him, and he didn't want to sacrifice Sirius by telling him that. Hope you like it so far****J**


	9. It was the night before Christmas

Chapter Nine: It was the night before Christmas…

Christmas arrived a very fast week later. It would be a quiet Christmas, just the three of them. Harry and Remus planned on telling Sirius about their love come Christmas morning when they exchanged presents.

"Remus?" Harry stood in the doorway of Remus's bedroom on Christmas Eve.

Remus looked up and smiled. "Harry." He walked over to him, then saw his expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay," Harry declared, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Remus was confused for a second, but was then hit with realization. "Are you sure?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure about you," Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around Remus's neck and kissing him. (Sirius was out doing last-minute shopping, so they wouldn't be interrupted.) Remus cast a Locking Charm and a Silencing Charm on the door and pushed Harry against said door, kissing him hard. Harry wrapped his legs around Remus's waist and the werewolf managed to move towards the bed and flop very ungracefully onto it. Remus pushed Harry onto the pillows and waved his wand so that they were both completely naked.

"Remus," Harry sighed, passionately kissing Remus's lips. Remus's tongue went so far into Harry's mouth that he was almost afraid to swallow. Remus tasted like the new mint chocolate he'd been eating. The werewolf stroked Harry between his legs, making Harry gasp.

"One last chance, Harry," Remus murmured, kissing Harry's neck. Harry would have to remember to invest in his sweatshirt tomorrow-he would probably have a hickey before the clock struck midnight.

"I want you," Harry moaned. "I'll always want you." Remus's lips moved to Harry's as he thrusted into him for the first time. In…out…in…out…

"Are you all right?" Remus asked at one point, still inside Harry. "If you think you have to come, don't be embarrassed to do it. It's quite normal."

"Not yet," Harry decided, but once Remus had thrusted out of him, the liquid spilled all over the bed.

"Not to worry," Remus reassured him, waving his wand to get rid of the come all over the sheets. He hadn't managed an orgasm yet, but he knew he would eventually. It had been ages since he'd last shagged anyone.

"That was amazing," Harry breathed when it was over.

"It was perfect," Remus agreed, and held his lover for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Sirius?" Harry was in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea later when he heard a thumping noise in the foyer. Sirius emerged into view just when Harry had stepped in the doorway of the kitchen, almost running into his godfather.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Harry muttered to the cup, and the cup left his hand and floated at his side. "Did you just get back?"

"Yeah," Sirius answered. "Did some shopping. I ran into Snivellus briefly."

Harry smirked. "What a great Christmas present."

"Tell me about it," Sirius agreed. Harry suddenly had the urge to look up and when he did, he saw a mistletoe hanging on the top of the doorway.

Uh-oh. Harry was starting to feel all tingly, like he did around Remus. This is just the effects of the mistletoe, Harry told himself. And he knew he was right. His prediction was correct when Sirius kissed him softly on the lips.

This is so wrong, Harry thought next. He's my godfather! Yet he liked the kiss all the same, and so he kissed Sirius back, his eyes shut tightly. "Harry, I-I don't know what to say," Sirius said when he pulled back.

"Me neither," Harry said. Instead of kissing him again, he wrapped his arms around the older man in an embrace. "Good night, Sirius."

"Good night, Harry." Sirius watched his godson turn towards the hallway and heard his footsteps go up the stairs. He was completely aware that this would change everything, even it was just a simple kiss. Right?

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So I don't like the idea of Sirius and Harry as a couple at all, but I wanted to create some drama between the three of them. And yes, it was just the effects of the mistletoe and not other feelings either of them may have. Thanks! **


	10. Christmas Surprises

Chapter Ten: Christmas Surprises

Christmas morning came, and with that a feeling of excitement and nervousness. Harry padded down to the living room in his pajamas and slippers, grinning when he saw Remus and Sirius talking in hushed voices.

Both men looked up when they saw him, and Remus embraced him and held him tightly.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Remus said, nodding softly. Harry knew that cue meant it was time to reveal their love. So Harry leaned in and softly kissed Remus on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus's neck, Remus's arms moving down to his waist.

When the kiss was over, Sirius stood in the middle of the room, jaw agape in surprise. "You…Remus…Harry…" he stuttered.

"If you'd ever like to speak in complete sentences, Siri, feel free to do so," Remus said, his arm around Harry.

"Get your hands off him!" Sirius growled, lunging for Remus and throwing both men onto the floor. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Sirius, stop!" Harry managed to pull his snarling godfather off of Remus, who had tears in his eyes. Remus straightened his robes and left the room sniffling. "Sirius!"

"You kissed me when you and Remus…" Sirius had tears in his eyes as well.

"First of all, Sirius, _you_ kissed _me_," Harry corrected him. "Second, I love you, but not like that." He tried to hug his godfather, but Sirius yanked his arm away.

"Don't," Sirius choked, and left the room as well.

"Sirius, wait!" Harry ran after his godfather. "Come on, it's Christmas!" He heard the lock turn, but he shouted _Alohamora _and the door flew open, banging against the wall. "Sirius." He walked over to his godfather, who was crying softly to himself. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and put his arm around his trembling godfather. "What's wrong?" "I'm terrified that I ruined everything," Sirius managed. "You, me, and Remus. We're supposed to be a family."

"You didn't ruin anything," Harry murmured. "I'm still your godson, and we still love each other, right?" Sirius nodded. "It was just a kiss."

"I'm sorry I attacked Remus like that," Sirius said. "It seems that you love him, and I love you and I want you to be happy. I freaked out for a second because there's no way I could ever have imagined you and him."

Harry nodded understandingly. "I'm gonna go talk to Remus now."

Sirius nodded as well and hugged Harry. "Tell him I'm sorry."

"I will." Harry smiled and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remus." Remus was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling when Harry entered the room. The door had been unlocked, so it wasn't necessary to use any kind of spell on it. "I just talked to Sirius. He's really sorry."

Remus nodded and sat up. "We shouldn't have told him."

"Yes, we should." Harry kissed Remus's lips in reassurance. "He's okay with it. Now come on. It's Christmas, and we haven't even opened presents."

"Does it even count if we open presents past seven?" Remus joked, earning himself a smack on the arm.

"Shut up," Harry teased back, and kissed him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was positive this had been the best Christmas ever. Sirius had gotten him a Gryffindor red and gold bedspread, along with a book about Quidditch with moving pictures. Remus had gotten him a silver bracelet with a wolf hanging from it. He'd gotten Remus a trip to Herschey's Park in America, where they would visit the chocolate factory. For Sirius, new robes, as his current ones were falling apart. Sirius and Harry spent time alone for a few hours and went on a ride on Sirius's motorbike. Harry quite liked it. Flying in the air made Harry feel like he was free for a change. Like he didn't have to think about love and relationships and all that. He felt innocent when he was in the air.

"This was the best Christmas ever," Harry told Remus that night as they snuggled in the werewolf's huge white bed. Remus leaned in for a kiss, and Harry flung himself onto Remus and attempted to stick his tongue down Remus's throat.

"What was the sudden attack for?" Remus gasped when Harry had finally managed to tear himself away from the werewolf.

"You're so beautiful," Harry murmured, his palm resting on Remus's cheek.

"Beautiful?" Remus snorted. "Please. I'm hideous."

Harry shook his head and pressed their lips together, knocking Remus to the ground. Remus, laying on the soft pillows, kissed Harry back and stroked him between his legs.

"Before we do this again," Remus said next, "I have one more present for you."

"What?" Harry wondered.

Remus only smiled and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a small blue box. "Harry, these past several months have been the best of my life. I couldn't picture my life without you, and I don't think it would be very good at all. You're the love of my life, Harry, and I'm so glad you fell in love with me because…" Tears were streaming down Harry's face at this point. "Harry James Potter, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Remus," Harry choked, pulling Remus close to him and hugging him. "Yes in every language. I'll marry you."

Remus, who was by now crying as well, brought Harry into their first kiss as husband-and-wife-to-be. This really _was _the best Christmas ever.


	11. Just A Dream

Chapter Eleven: Just A Dream

Months passed after Remus and Harry's engagement, and soon it was time for the fitting. Remus and Snape had developed an odd friendship, which Sirius had yet to be convinced of.

The trio of fighting best friends had made up, Hermione had been crying while saying that they'd always be there for them. When Harry asked Hermione to be the maid of honor, she'd accepted with a huge grin and thrown her arms around Harry, Ron joining in the hug.

"Come on, Sirius." Harry had gone to a Muggle movie with his godfather one evening, knowing Sirius had always wanted to see one of those but had never had the chance. "I think it's great. One less enemy, right?"

"True…but…it's _Snape_. Don't you think he's up to something?" Sirius stuffed more popcorn in his mouth. "Popcorn is delicious. These Muggles really have invented a lot."

Harry grinned and nodded. "We'll have to wait on it," he said, referring to Remus and Snape. "I'm sure Snape has been tired of having so many enemies too."

Anyway, before Harry knew it, he was standing in front of a mirror wearing a green and white suit. Everyone agreed that the green in Harry's suit matched his eyes.

"I look hideous," Snape insisted, appearing out of a dressing room in all black dress robes that swayed around his feet and were tight on his hips. Sirius threw his head back and laughed, tears of desperation in his eyes.

"Oh, Snivellus, you're killing me," Sirius gasped. "Make it stop!" He burst into another fit of laughter, everyone suddenly falling into silence and glancing at the hysterical man on the floor. "I'm _changing_ now," Snape hissed, strutting into a changing room and slamming the door behind him. He was muttering something like "…can't believe I have to wear these horrid things for the boy who lived and the werewolf's wedding…"

"He never did have the best style," Sirius managed as he stood up and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"I heard that!" Snape snarled, coming out of the dressing room in his normal teaching attire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up the night before the wedding, drenched in sweat. "Aaaaah!" he screamed. He sat up and opened his eyes wide to see his godfather sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Harry, it's okay," Sirius soothed, pulling Harry into his arms. "It's fine. You're fine. It was just a dream."

"Remus…" Harry gasped, "he's in danger…we have to help him…"

"Harry, Remus is fine," Sirius was stroking Harry's dark hair gently. Harry had no thoughts on moving as his face was buried in Sirius's long curls.

"Sirius! Harry!" Hermione stood outside the door, Ron standing behind her. "Remus is missing!"

Sirius and Harry glanced at each other once before getting up and running out of Harry's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"You won't be able to touch him." Remus was standing in Riddle Manor, Voldemort circling him slowly. "And you won't come between us. I love him and he loves me."

"Oh, really?" Voldemort sneered. "How sweet." Nagini hissed at Remus, causing Remus to point his wand at her. "Too bad you won't be able to live to see your little wedding."

"And what would _you_ know about love?" Remus demanded coldly.

"Lupin," Voldemort sighed dramatically. "What a loathsome creature you are. A werewolf. Now I wonder why Harry would love you for-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and Harry and Sirius ran in. Harry threw himself into Remus's arms and they shared a long kiss-with everyone watching. Pettigrew, Snape, the Weasleys, Hermione…They embraced after, both men breathing heavily.

"Remus, oh my god," Harry gasped, sobbing against Remus's chest. "f I hadn't had that dream, if I hadn't gotten here on time-I love you so much."

"I love you too," Remus murmured, eyes wide and holding Harry's trembling body in his arms.

"Ah, love," Voldemort sneered. "How blind it can make people. How stupid. How…vulnerable."

Harry and Remus, just then realizing the lot that was present, released each other and blushed. "Well that's coming from someone vulnerable too, isn't it?" Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and slowly walked up to him, trembling with anger. "You couldn't even defeat a baby."

Snape burst out laughing, and Harry looked over at him in surprise. The Potions professor cleared his throat and fell silent.

"You killed my parents," Harry went on, Snape still wearing a smirk on his face. "You and Pettigrew both." At this, Remus gave Pettigrew a look full of hurt, and Pettigrew stared back with blank eyes. "But you haven't killed everyone I love yet. _Crucio!_"

Voldemort screamed and fell down on the floor writhing. Sirius, Remus, and Snape joined in, Voldemort at their feet in terror. With different spells coming through four wands, Voldemort slowly began to turn to ash, and then he exploded into dust, gone forever and not ever returning.

"Harry," Remus panted, scooping his lover up in his arms. "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you. You saved my life."

"Marry me tomorrow and your debt is paid," Harry joked, and kissed Remus on the lips. Harry opened an arm for Sirius to join in their hug, and so he did. They stood there for a long time, just crying and hugging with everyone watching in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry," They were back at Grimmauld Place and everyone else had gone to bed-Remus included, but Sirius and Harry were sitting in front of the fire alone. "I want you to know that whatever happens in the future, I'll always love you."

Harry smiled. "I'll always love you too, Sirius." He pulled his best man as of tomorrow into a tight embrace. He rested his head on Sirius's shoulder as they gazed into the flames, but when he was ready to go upstairs he realized his godson had already fallen asleep.

"Harry." Sirius shook James's son slightly. "It's late. You're getting married tomorrow."

Harry opened his eyes slightly and opened his arms. "Carry me?"

Sirius sighed, grinning nonetheless, and picked Harry up into his arms. He made his way up the stairs and threw Harry on his bed. When he turned to go, however, Harry held onto the collar of Sirius's shirt. Sirius sighed, demanded that Harry scoot over, and let Harry fall asleep on his chest. Eventually, Sirius drifted off to sleep himself.


	12. The Wedding

Chapter Twelve: The Wedding

Morning came before Harry knew it. He woke up, realized his head was on Sirius's chest, and pressed closer to him. Sirius was rubbing Harry's back softly, humming an unfamiliar song to himself.

"You're awake." The song stopped. Harry's godfather actually had a good voice, deep and beautiful.

"Yeah." Harry grinned, remembering it was his wedding day and sitting up. "You have a…beautiful…voice," Harry said through a yawn. So much had happened last night. And then he remembered. They'd defeated Voldemort!

"Shut up." Sirius smiled too and got out of bed. "Hermione and Ginny will be in momentarily to work on you. I'll tell them five minutes before they can just barge in." Harry stuck his tongue out as Sirius sauntered out the door, almost running into Hermione and Ginny.

"Guess we didn't need to break in," Ginny joked. "Ready, Harry?"

"I'll never be ready for this," Harry gasped, suddenly nervous. "Where's Remus?"

"Already Flooed to Hogwarts," Hermione answered. "We told him we'd torture him later."

Harry smirked at the thought as Hermione began working on his hair, Ginny on his makeup. It was quite common for wizards to wear makeup on their wedding day. He found himself wondering what Remus would look like with some, then reassured himself he'd find out in a few hours.

"What's funny?" Hermione wondered.

"Picturing Remus wearing makeup," Harry explained, and the three of them laughed. It was fun being around girls, Harry admitted. He just didn't want to date them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look beautiful." Remus whirled around a half an hour before the wedding to see Peter standing in the doorway, cleaner than the last time he had seen him.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked flatly.

"I would never miss a Maurader's wedding." Peter grinned. "I hope you can forgive me. I've changed, Remus. And I cannot say how unbelievably sorry I am for what I did."

Remus nodded. "Maybe you should go and tell Harry you're sorry."

"I already have." Peter winced. "He hates my guts."

"Well, you betrayed his parents and caused him to live with his horrible aunt and uncle and the spoiled brat." Peter laughed. "If you really are sorry, then I suppose you are forgiven."

Peter nodded and hugged Remus. "I'll go find a seat before someone else does." He was gone then, leaving Remus staring after him in pure shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

It was two bloody hours later, and the minister was going on and on about how Harry and Remus were sharing "eternal love". Harry _knew _that, but couldn't the minister just say it and move on? He glanced at the audience. Molly sat beside Mr. Weasley, holding a wadded tissue in her hand and sniffling. Harry grinned and turned his gaze back to Remus's golden eyes. Said eyes were also glistening with unshed tears. The staff of Hogwarts and some of Harry's friends-well, except Seamus, who hadn't accepted his love for the werewolf-also sat in the front. He caught the eye of Cho Chang, a girl he'd kissed in fifth year, and smiled at her. They were great friends now.

"I do," Harry finally said at one point.

"I do," choked Remus, tears already streaming down his face.

"Excellent," the minister said. "You are now husband and wife. Mr. Lupin, you may now kiss your bride."

Remus leaned in slowly at first, but Harry launched himself into Remus's arms. Their lips touched softly, the kiss slow and sweet. Everybody was quiet during the kiss, except for some occasional sniffling, sneezing, or coughing.

Harry licked Remus's tongue, demanding entrance to his mouth. Their tongues ran across each other, Harry tasting the deliciousness of chocolate.

When Remus finally pulled back, the Great Hall erupted with cheers. Sirius pulled Harry into his arms, then was passed around the crowd as was Remus. He remembered taking some pictures and exchanging a kiss with his new husband every so often until they appeared on the steps.

"I find it amusing that Muggles use the same wedding traditions as we do," Remus thought aloud as they stood by the gate of Hogwarts in the middle of a rice storm.

Harry smiled up at him and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you," was all he could think to say.

"And I you," Remus agreed, his arm still around Harry as if to never let go.


	13. The Reception

Chapter Thirteen: The Reception

The reception turned out to be loads better than the ceremony. There was music, food, dancing, and Harry thought Remus definitely enjoyed the huge chocolate fountain in the middle of the Weasleys' tent. It had been a surprise he'd worked on with Fred and George, and there was all sorts of food you could cover in the stuff.

At one point, when Remus and Harry were slow dancing in the crowd, Harry said, "This is the best day of my life."

Remus laughed softly and placed his palm on the back of Harry's head, which had found its spot on Remus's chest. "What about the day you met me? Or Sirius?"

"Those were good days, too," Harry agreed with a smile. "I'll never forget that moment I first saw you on the train. I would never have guessed I woke up to see my future husband."

"Oh Harry." Remus smiled too as they turned in circles. "I never did deserve-"

"Don't talk like that." Harry kissed him as the song ended and other couples moved to sit down at the tables or talk with friends or relatives.

"May I have a dance with the bride?" Harry looked up to see Sirius grinning widely at him. Harry agreed, and wrapped his arms around his godfather.

"I'm so happy for you," Sirius congratulated him. "So. Has Remus told you where he's taking you for your honeymoon?"

"No," Harry pouted. "I'm the bride, Sirius, I deserve to know!" They both laughed as the song continued. Harry recognized it. It was the very one Harry woke up to that morning.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm _

_Afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Harry lost himself in the song, and as a result felt calm and relaxed when his dance with Sirius ended. Sirius tapped on Remus's shoulder then, grinning at Harry when the werewolf jumped. He watched Remus and Sirius disappear and then went to find his friends.

"Thank you guys for coming-and for forgiving me," Harry said after he sat down.

Ron took a drink of his butterbeer. "well, you know we couldn't have been mad at you forever, mate. Besides, you and Lupin are meant for each other."

Harry blushed. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry about Seamus," said Hermione. "He's a jerk. True friends would accept who you love, Harry." She smiled sadly at him, and he nodded.

"I can't blame him, though," Harry decided. "It must have been really awkward, knowing his friend was in a relationship with a teacher."

"It was awkward for everyone," Ron added.

"Thanks, Ron." Ron always had a way of humoring him by saying unnecessary things. They all laughed then, and Harry was glad that he could still spend time with his friends and be married to Remus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Harry and Remus." Everyone was giving their speeches to Harry and Remus, which Harry had always thought was the best part of weddings. It was currently Dumbledore's turn. "Of course I always knew Harry was in love with Remus. I knew from the moment I saw the two of them in the same room for the first time…"

"…and then he put flaming hot sauce into my ketchup!" Ron exclaimed as everybody laughed. Remus grinned at Harry, who grinned back. "My face was red as a tomato. Got him back that night. Don't ask what happened." The crowd laughed hysterically as Ron left the stage.

"You two truly deserve each other," Hermione declared. "After all the crap you've both been through, you need someone who truly cares…"

"And Harry Potter, if you _ever _sneak a potion into _my _drink again," Snape tried hard to keep his grin behind his veil of hate, "there will be hell to pay." The crowd burst out laughing, and Harry and Remus exchanged amused glances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Sirius."

"Harry."

Remus was saying last goodbyes to his friends and family, and Sirius and Harry had snuck out of the tent and gone around to the back of the house. "I hope you have a great time on your honeymoon. But not _too_ great a time, I can only handle so many Harrys."

Harry glared at his laughing godfather and smacked him on the arm. "Remus is a responsible person," he reminded him.

"And have you ever…" Sirius trailed off and grinned at him.

"Sirius!" Harry protested, but his face already gave him away.

"Aha!" Sirius pointed a finger at him accusingly. "I _knew _it! I win the bet!"

"You did _not _make a bet about mine and Remus's sex life," Harry gasped, eyes huge and hand clamped over his mouth.

"With Fred and George."

Harry groaned. "I'm doomed for life."

"Yes, you are. Because I just got fifty bucks," Sirius informed.

"YOU BET FIFTY BUCKS THAT-"

Sirius clamped a hand over Harry's mouth, but he already heard Fred and George's laughter. Well, now at least he had something to dread when he and Remus got back.

"Anyways, Harry." Sirius's voice was sweet again, and Harry sniffled and threw his arms around his godfather.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Harry sobbed.

"I know, I know." Sirius pulled back and looked Harry in the eye. "But I'll see you soon, okay? I love you."

"I love you forever, Sirius." Harry embraced him again. "Even if you did bet fifty bucks on my sex life."

Sirius grinned. "I'll always love you forever too, Harry. Don't forget that. And tell Remus he needs to be _more _responsible."

Harry blushed, hugged Sirius one last time, and followed his godfather out to Remus, who was in the yard. Harry was swept into Remus's arms, and they Apparated into a large house.


	14. Wedding Night

Chapter Fourteen: Wedding Night

"Harry," Remus said after a minute of silence, "this is Lupin Manor."

The house was huge and modern, with tile floor and double doors that led to a yard out back. It was quite open, and there was another set of double doors that opened to a large bedroom. To his surprise, Harry could hear waves through a few open windows.

"Are we at the beach?" Harry said in awe. He'd only been to the beach once with Sirius, and he'd loved it.

"Indeed." Remus blushed. "I don't suppose you'd like to swim before bed."

"That would be brilliant." Harry looked up at his husband, nerves already settling in. Was Remus asking what he thought he was asking?

Remus leaned in for a kiss. "I'll be outside when you're ready." With that, he disappeared through the doors that led outside.

Harry stared at the door in a daze for a moment, then snapped out of it and went a deep crimson. He…he was ready for this again, wasn't he? I mean, it wasn't his first time, at all or with Remus. He knew what Remus felt like inside him and hardened at the thought. He wanted to experience it again.

Sweating and trembling, he walked outside slowly and began to strip. When he was naked, he made his way towards the water where Remus was standing.

Remus smiled and kissed him without saying anything. This kiss wasn't like their usual kisses. It was hot and hungry and full of need. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry and crushed their lips together. _Come on, Remus. You haven't even managed to come in over twelve years. _He focused hard, and after a few moments the hot substance spilled out of him.

"Remus," Harry gasped against the werewolf's lips. _His_ werewolf. "Remus!" Harry came too, and pressed himself against Remus's naked body.

"Harry," Remus breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Remus," Harry agreed, and suddenly his lips were very busy.


	15. Pregnant?

Chapter Fifteen: Pregnant?

Harry felt absolutely horrible. He leaned over the porcelain toilet again, vomiting all over the seat.

"Harry?" Remus came into the bathroom and knelt down beside him. "Are you throwing up?"

Harry nodded miserably and pressed his cheek to a part of the seat that _wasn't_ covered in vomit. Remus wrapped an arm protectively around him and said, "We should take you to a doctor."

"No!" Harry hated doctors. When he lived with the Dursleys his Uncle Vernon had taken him for a checkup monthly, and he had grown to hate it after the Muggle doctor stuck a needle in his arm.

"Harry, if you're sick, they need to look at you." Remus rubbed large circles onto Harry's back as he gagged. "You could have a disease."

At that, Harry paled. "A…a disease?" He paused, thinking of something. "Couldn't you look at me? You were in medical school for a while, weren't you?"

"Yes," Remus confirmed, "but I never got a doctor or nursing degree." He placed the palm of his hand on Harry's forehead. He felt normal, so it wasn't a normal fever.

By then Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it. "For you and for you only."

Remus smiled, and even though Harry had just thrown up, they shared a kiss. "I can deal with that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Harry asked the nurse later, "what's wrong with me?"

"I'm afraid nothing's _wrong_," the nurse declared. "Mr. Lupin, you are five months pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Harry and Remus gasped at the same time. "But…how is this possible?" Harry asked. "I haven't heard of wizards getting pregnant."

"It's almost as common as female pregnancy," Remus managed, tears already in his eyes. Harry hugged him tightly. "Oh Harry, we're going to be a family."

Harry, on the other hand, was already crying. He couldn't believe this was the same man he'd crushed on almost a year ago. "Remus."

"Harry," Remus sighed, holding his wife tight in his arms. "I love you so much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pregnant." Harry had been saying that word on and off since they got home, and now he came out of the bathroom in his robe and got in bed beside Remus. "We're going to be parents, Remus Lupin!" He pressed their mouths together happily.

Remus laughed. "I know," he said, "you've been saying that ever since we found out."

Harry kissed him again, and Remus deepened it. They kissed slowly, and Harry thought it was nice to not think about sex for once, to just kiss. Their tongues collided, and Harry moaned into Remus's mouth. Remus's lips were so soft, Harry thought. Remus cradled his wife's face in his hands, Harry's arms wrapped around the werewolf.

"That was amazing," Harry sighed, his head dropping onto Remus's chest. Without another word, they both fell asleep.


	16. The Return

Chapter Sixteen: The Return

Things went back to normal when Harry and Remus returned from Lupin Manor. Harry was about to start his sixth year of school, to which Sirius would be taking over the position of Potions, while Snape was following his dream as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Remus was going to be living with Sirius in his quarters as would Harry, so the three of them could finally become a family.

On their last evening before Hogwarts, Harry and Remus were absorbed in a slow snogging session by the fire. When Harry pulled back to gaze into Remus's eyes, he heard, "Well, finally. You two have been making out for ten minutes."

Harry and Remus whirled around to see Sirius standing in the doorway, two familiar figures at his side. "Mom? Dad?" Harry's eyes were huge and his jaw was agape. Remus appeared to be just as surprised.

James smiled. "Harry." He opened his arms, and Harry ran into them sobbing. So did Remus, and Lily was also pulled into their hug as well as Sirius.

"How…how is this possible?" Harry whispered after they pulled back.

"Voldemort never killed us," Lily answered. "Severus helped us hide, and then he took you to that horrible family. I'm so sorry, Harry." She hugged him again.

Harry's eyes flared with anger, and he ran upstairs looking for Snape. "SEVERUS SNAPE!" Said man opened his door, and Harry grabbed him by the collar of his robes and shook him.

"YOU KNEW THEY WERE ALIVE AND NEVER EVEN TOLD ME?!" Harry screeched. He pulled out his wand to hex Snape, but Remus and Sirius held him back.

"Harry, Severus was told not to," Remus informed. "Dumbledore-"

"DUMBLEDORE?!" Harry bellowed, furious with Snape and Dumbledore.

"Harry, please calm down," Remus begged. "I didn't know, Sirius didn't know, nobody knew. Except Severus and Dumbledore."

Harry raised a fist to his professor, but Sirius gently lowered his hand and held it in his. "Harry," Sirius murmured, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't blame Snape. He was protecting you."

"How…was he…_protecting me_?" Harry hissed through gritted teeth, trying to calm down as he was advised.

"He knew you would try and find James and Lily," Remus explained, "and he also knew Voldemort would follow you and kill them for real."

"They were alive," Harry whispered, "and they weren't at my wedding."

"That's where you're wrong," Snape declared. "I helped them under your Invisibility Cloak-thanks for letting me borrow that, by the way-and they sat right in front."

"What's going-" Ron began, Hermione following behind him. They both stopped at the crowd of talking people in the hallway.

"Ron, Hermione, these are my parents," Harry announced. Ron immediately fainted, and Hermione gasped. When she recovered from her own shock, she grinned and picked Ron up off the floor, trying to revive him. "Ronald!" she screamed into Ron's face, making Harry burst out laughing.

"How…what…when…" Ron slurred, picking himself up and putting one hand on the wall for support.

"Snape," Harry growled, still angry with the man.

"What's he got to do with it?" Ron asked, giving Snape a confused look.

"He hid my parents," Harry explained, grinning widely. Maybe he could begin to have a normal life for a change. Well, as normal as you could get for being a wizard and marrying a man much older than him and his parents returning from the dead. He finally had his parents, and he was finally happy.


	17. Hogwarts

Chapter Seventeen: Hogwarts

It was good to be back at Hogwarts, Harry thought, and he loved the idea of living with Remus and Sirius there. They arrived in the Great Hall around nine p.m., McGonagall having escorted them from the gates of the castle.

"Before we begin the feast and the Sorting, I would like to say a few words," Dumbledore announced. Harry gave him a death glare that said _I know you knew about my parents_, and Dumbledore looked back at him guiltily. "I am pleased to welcome our new Potions teacher, Sirius Black, and-" Sirius stood up as the students and other staff clapped, and Harry could see how nervous he was. "And Professor Snape, who has finally convinced me of his Defense Against The Dark Arts abilities, will be your new teacher for that subject." Harry tried hard not to groan. Beside him, Remus saw Harry's glare and raised an eyebrow.

They were quiet during the long period of time for the Sorting, and then food appeared on the table. Ron immediately began piling food on his plate as usual, but Harry took his time, not being that hungry to begin with.

"Harry, are you all right?" Remus questioned. "You haven't been eating very much of late."

"I'm fine," Harry reassured his husband, and Remus wrapped a protective arm around Harry. Trying to change the subject, he said, "So are you going to help Sirius in Potions?"

"I'll be in the classroom but I'm not technically called a teacher or an aide," Remus confirmed.

Harry nodded, and to Remus's horror, dropped his fork on the table and fell backwards onto the ground, unconscious.

"Harry!" His friends jumped up at the same time, but Remus was already on the ground holding his wife.

"We need to get Madame Pomfrey and take him to the hospital wing," Remus said quickly. "He's fainted." Everyone fell silent then and turned to the scene developing before their eyes. Dumbledore, who was talking to Hagrid, realized everyone had stopped and looked over towards them. Remus, panicking, swept out of the Great Hall with Harry in his arms, Madame Pomfrey and Sirius Black close at his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry?"

Everything was blurry when Harry opened his eyes. He looked up into the concerned faces of his godfather and his husband, all his friends circled around them.

"There's too many _people_ in here!" Madame Pomfrey wailed, her arms flailing as she always did when she was stressed.

"But we just wanted to see-" Fred began.

"OUT!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked, pointing her finger towards the door. "Only Remus and Sirius are allowed in here!"

"And Harry, of course," Ron joked, earning himself a glare as he left the room with the others.

"What happened?" Harry moaned, his head hurting. He reached for his glasses and put them on. Better, he thought.

"You fainted." Harry then realized Sirius was holding his hand. "We were so worried, Harry." Remus left then, leaving Sirius and Harry alone in the hospital wing. Harry reached out to tuck loose strands of hair behind Sirius's ear. He left his hand there and just looked at Sirius for a minute.

As Harry leaned in so close that he felt Sirius's hot breath on his face, Madame Pomfrey came running out of her office and shouted, "OUT!", making both wizards jump. "I need to take his temperature!"

"Why can't he just-"

Madame Pomfrey cut Harry off and said, "Distractions! Out, Black!" She pointed towards the door and glared at Sirius, who rolled his eyes before going to stand in the huge crowd waiting outside the closed door.

"So…why did I faint?" Harry asked.

"Because you haven't been eating, of course," said Madame Pomfrey. "How many meals a day are you having?"

"One," Harry answered.

"One?!" Madame Pomfrey was furious. "Well, no wonder you fainted, Mr. Lupin! And not only do you need the nutrients in everyday meals, so does your baby!"

"Sorry."

She sighed. "I know you are, dear." She put the thermometer in Harry's mouth, causing them to both be silent until it beeped. She sighed again-in relief this time. "You're normal."

Harry sat up straight. "So can I go?"

"Not tonight," Madame Pomfrey decided. "You may go in the morning."

Harry dissuaded himself from rolling his eyes. The nurse was really getting on his nerves.


	18. Johanna

Chapter Eighteen: Johanna

One rainy afternoon at Hogwarts, Harry was taking notes in DADA and listening to Snape lecture at the same time when he felt the first stab of pain. He felt another, and another. Gasping, he said, "Sir, I think…I think it's coming!"

Snape's eyes widened and he said, "Weasley, Granger, go get Lupin and Black! The rest of you, class dismissed! No homework!" As the rest of the class whooped, Ron and Hermione ran out as Snape helped Harry out of his chair.

"It's going to be okay, Harry, do you hear me?" Snape reassured his student as they hobbled to the hospital wing. Harry was holding on to Snape's robes for dear life and trying not to scream.

"It hurts," Harry complained. "I'm scared!" "It's okay to be." Harry was surprised. Snape was actually being _nice_ to him. Helpful. Caring, even. Maybe they could find a way to stop their reign of terror and become friends. But Harry wouldn't think about this now.

Remus and Sirius were already in the hospital wing when Harry and Snape arrived, and both worried men rushed over to help. Between the five of them, they had enough strength to get Harry onto the bed before they began the actual delivery.

Madame Pomfrey ran in then, hearing the news from Dumbledore, and hooked Harry up to a machine. Harry began pushing, and with every push he was in agony.

"Harry, take deep breaths. You're fine. You're-" Remus began.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" screeched Harry. Remus was holding his hand, and Sirius was stroking his hair comfortingly.

"Something's wrong," Madame Pomfrey said then. "This sonogram…the baby's stronger than I thought."

Remus fainted, Sirius paled, Harry kept on pushing, and Sirius and Snape gasped, "What?!" at the same time, and exchanged death glares. They _still_ weren't friends.

"Voldemort's powers are connected to the baby as well as Harry," Madame Pomfrey announced. "I don't know if Harry's body can…handle it."

"So are you saying he's going to _die_?" Remus whispered, having already woken up.

"I don't _know_ yet!" Madame Pomfrey wailed. "I have to go do research!" She ran back into her office and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, when Harry was in his second hour of pushing, Madame Pomfrey came flying out of her office with a grave expression on her face. "What?!" Remus demanded.

"He only has a twenty percent chance of surviving the delivery," she whispered, horrified.

"What?" Remus gasped. He sank down into a chair sobbing and buried his face in his hands. "No, Harry!"

"Remus." Sirius sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his best friend. "Harry's strong. He can do this."

"No!" Remus wept. "Even _after _we defeat Voldemort he's still here! He's hurting my daughter and my wife!" They had learned an hour ago that the baby would be a girl.

"Sn-okay fine, _Severus_," Sirius snarled, "get James and Lily. They should be here." Snape nodded and Apparated to Grimmauld Place where Harry's parents were living.

Not a second after Snape had gone, Harry let out an ear piercing scream. He finished delivering the baby, and Madame Pomfrey managed to catch her.

"She's beautiful," Harry gasped as Snape returned with James and Lily. They immediately rushed over to Harry's side and murmured soothing words to him. "Can I…hold her?"

"Not just yet," Madame Pomfrey said, smiling. "I have to get her cleaned up. Severus, help me, and you guys tell him." Snape nodded and followed Madame Pomfrey over to another section of the room that was hidden by a curtain.

"Tell me what?" Harry wondered.

"Harry, Madame Pomfrey did some research," Sirius whispered as Remus sobbed into a pillow, unable to speak. "The baby's stronger than you are." Sirius was, for once, crying too. "And she says you only have a twenty percent chance of-" At that moment, Harry screamed again and passed out on the bed.

"Someone _do something_!" Remus gasped, on his feet at once. He began doing CPR on Harry, but it wasn't working. It wasn't working. He needed someone who could- "_Sirius! _You know how to do this, right?"

"What makes you think that _I_-"

"When you trained for Quidditch, didn't you have to learn CPR in case someone was knocked out or was on the verge of death?!" Remus demanded.

Sirius would have laughed, because that sounded funny coming out of the werewolf's mouth. But this was a life or death situation of someone they all loved. It was definitely not funny. "Yeah, here, move over." Sirius tried to hide his blush as he pressed his lips to Harry's, blowing air into his godson's mouth. "Come on, Harry, please don't die. I love you." He blew more air into Harry's mouth, but he _still_ wasn't waking up. He hoped the boy would wake up soon, this was rather embarrassing. He might as well have been kissing Harry, like Christmas-

And then they all heard, "Sirius?" Harry's eyes fluttered open, and Sirius pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug.

"Harry," Sirius managed. "We thought you were dead. We-"

"Why would you think I was dead?" Harry asked.

"Harry, the baby was stronger than you." Sirius repeated his words from ten minutes before. "You had a great chance of dying, and then you passed out."

"I want to see her," said Harry. Madame Pomfrey brought Harry's daughter over, Harry and _Remus's _daughter.

"What should we name her?" Remus murmured softly as the nurse placed the baby in Harry's arms.

"Johanna," Harry decided. "Johanna Lily Lupin. The female version of your middle name and mum's name."

"It's perfect," Remus sighed, his face tear-stained and eyes red.

"HARRY!" they heard then as Harry gave Johanna to Remus. Ron and Hermione ran in the hospital wing, also red-eyed. Ron and Hermione each hugged Harry and then asked to see the baby.

Remus got up from his chair where he'd spent the last nightmarish hours and showed their daughter to Ron and Hermione. "She's beautiful," Hermione sighed.

"She looks a lot like you, Harry," Ron added, grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes were emerald green, exactly the color of Harry's and Lily's.

"No she doesn't, she looks like Remus," Harry said, and everyone laughed as the baby was passed around. Harry whispered something in his husband's ear then, and after Remus nodded he said, "Ron, Hermione, would you like to be godmother and godfather?"

"Yes!" both shouted at the same time, and then grinned at each other. This was one of the best-and longest-days of Harry's life.


	19. Friendships

Chapter Nineteen: Friendships

Harry was destined to stay an extra couple of days in the hospital. But when Draco Malfoy arrived in the hospital wing the second morning after falling off his broom during Quidditch practice, he was surprised at what happened.

"Fall off your broom again, Malfoy?" he said, Johanna fast asleep in his arms.

"What does it look like?" Draco shot back, and then sighed. "Lupin, I've been meaning to say this. I'm tired of being enemies. And I'm…sorry…for all the things I've put you through."

Harry was surprised. "Do you mean it?"

"Yeah," Draco muttered. He looked at his sleeping daughter and grinned. "She looks an awful lot like you."

"I keep saying she looks like Remus," said Harry, "but maybe she does look a bit like me." Madame Pomfrey came in then, put a cast on Draco's arm and declared that he could go.

"See you," Draco said, getting up.

"See you," Harry echoed, and watched his new friend leave the hospital wing. Strange, he thought. He wondered what had made Draco changed his mind. After all, they'd both been through hell during their years at Hogwarts. Maybe it was fate that made them friends, just like fate had given Remus to Harry.


	20. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Before I write the last chapter of this fanfic, I have decided to write another one about the next generation of their kids in this story. So it'll still be about Harry and Remus, but it just won't be **_**this **_**fanfiction. Anyways, hope you enjoy(: **

Chapter Twenty: Epilogue

Shortly after Johanna's birth, Harry and his friends graduated from Hogwarts. Draco and Harry became close friends, and eventually, when Snape and Draco revealed their love, he was the first to know. Not by choice-Harry had walked in on them snogging by the fire while on his way to visit Snape in the common room late at night. Snape and Harry had finally become friends too.

As for Sirius, well, he still despised the Slytherin. Harry had found a way to forgive Peter since his parents weren't actually dead, and all four Mauraders were reunited. Harry and Remus had two more children-a boy named Sirius James Lupin and a girl named Lily Hermione Lupin. Ron and Hermione finally got together and married, having a son named Severus Harry Weasley. Draco and Snape also got married had a son named Lucius Severus, after Draco's father.

"Harry," Remus said, Harry snapping out of his thoughts. "We have to go. Our children are going to miss their train."

Harry smiled and gave the werewolf a slow, sweet kiss. "Well that wouldn't be good, now would it?" He slipped his hand into Remus's, and they followed the third generation of Mauraders out to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad?" Johanna came up to Harry as her siblings and friends boarded the train. "What if I get put in Slytherin?"

"Then Slytherin will have a beautiful, wonderful girl in their House," Harry picked the eleven-year-old up and kissed the top of her head. He set Johanna down and said, "Did you know you were named after your father?"

"I was?"

"His name is Remus John Lupin." Harry suddenly looked smug. "I helped pick the name. Now go-you'll miss your train. I'll see you soon, okay? Remember I'm teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts this year."

Johanna nodded and hugged Harry. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Johanna." Harry's daughter boarded the train then and he watched the train disappear out of his sight, Remus's arm around him the whole time.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Remus asked.

"I think they'll be fine," Harry reassured his husband, giving him a quick kiss. "Of course we'll be there to check on them." They kissed again and followed their large family out to the car after finally managing to tear their gazes away from the tunnel.


End file.
